Various display packages are known for applicator brushes such as paint brushes. In some cases, rectangular, encircling plastic or cardboard casings having opened ends are wrapped around paint brushes. Various tab arrangements are used to retain the brushes within the packages. In many cases, special configurations, folding steps and loading procedures are used which can add to complexity and cost of packaging.